onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Argos
'Vice Admiral Argos '(アルゴス・中将, Arugosu Chūjō), otherwise known as The All-Seeing, is a Vice Admiral under the Marines. He is also the consumer of the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peacock. Appearance Unlike the plain and simple Bartleby, Vice Admiral Argos is very flamboyant and exciteable. He does not have the rugged features of many Marine soldiers, instead being very prim and clean-looking. He is of quite a short stature and thin as well, making him look quite unimpressive. He makes up for his rather uninteresting body type by wearing very strange, colorful clothing. Underneath his Marine cape he wears a large, shimmering blue and green cloak that drapes over his hands when he points at things, which he does very often. All over his clothes are peacock feathers which he plucked from his Zoan form. His hair, which is fairly short, is combed to a triangular point which then curves upward. Personality Argos is playful and often described by those around him as ridiculous. He makes strange commands about trivialities like furniture arrangement, often contradicting himself and often making things end up exactly as they were. He's very anxious and agitated, barely ever sitting and instead paces around a room, even in the middle of conversation. He is prone to entering either of his Zoan forms should the thought strike him, so it is not uncommon to see a peacock walking through the halls in a Marine base, and to see lower-ranking officers saluting the peacock. Argos also has pet peacocks, which he may place his Marine cape upon, to fool other officers into saluting those instead. He is discouraged from these idiotic activities by Bartleby, who reminds him that pets are against the rules. Regardless of all of these idiosyncracies, Argos is actually surprisingly dedicated to battle when the need rises. He is not a pushover, and has earned his status as a Marine Vice Admiral. He is very good at multitasking, and part of his power allows him to do so quite well. Relationships Subordinates Much like Bartleby, Argos' subordinates think him to be a fair officer. They may be annoyed by his antics, but he does bring a levity to the stations he visits. Bartleby Although Bartleby despises Argos, Argos thinks of Bartleby as a good friend and reliable associate, if not a bit of a stick-in-the-mud. Bartleby's insistence on rules and regulations seem like jokes to the carefree Argos, and Argos sometimes goes out of his way to annoy Bartleby. He will let his peacocks loose in Bartleby's room, and may or may not be one of them. Usually though he will allow Bartleby to carry on an angry conversation with a regular peacock, much to Bartleby's annoyance. Abilities Besides his Devil Fruit powers, as a Vice Admiral Argos is capable of using the two trainable types of Haki. He has fairly limited capabilities with either type. His extent with Busoshoku Haki is enough to force a Logia fruit user into solid form, though he will also imbue his feathers with it for added destructive power. His Kenbunshoku Haki can also be used through his feathers, giving him the ability to see through the eyes on the plumage. In addition to these, Argos wields a pair of metal-reinforced battle fans that he is quite proficient with. Devil Fruit Argos' fruit, the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Peacock, is a straightforward Zoan type Devil Fruit which allows him to turn into either a strange, peacock-human hybrid or a full, normal peacock. The full peacock form is quite fast, it can fly, and has a long train of feathers behind it which can be used like a shield when imbued with Busoshoku Haki, and let off eye-patterned feathers which he can then see through. The hybrid form is much stronger, mostly humanoid with a glossy blue sheen over his skin, with the feathered tail fanned out. That tail can also be used as a shield, but it's better as either a wider version of his battle fans for slashing attacks or to create large gusts of wind. He cannot fly in hybrid form. History Will be edited in future. Trivia *Vice Admiral Argos' name comes from the greek giant Argos, said to have a hundred eyes, and whose eyes are said to live on as a peacock's tail, placed there by Hera after Argos was killed by Zeus' order *Argos (the character) was created by me, Nettlekid. Category:Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters